


mocha

by furiouscatlover



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (I hope), (not that much more of an obsession), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee Shops, Domestic, Echo Flowers (Undertale), Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Flashbacks, Flowers, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mind Manipulation, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Repressed Memories, Slow Burn, Stalking, Strangers to Lovers, Undertale Genocide Route, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiouscatlover/pseuds/furiouscatlover
Summary: this is over 10 years after the true pacifist endingbasically the point of this is chara has inferiority issues with monsters but superiority issues with humans. there IS implied child abuse and may contain flashbacks but if so they'll be minor. and frisk is friendly and kind to everyone, mostly. she had an issue with self harm and also more child abuse. stay safe.
Relationships: Chara/Frisk (Undertale)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> this is over 10 years after the true pacifist ending
> 
> basically the point of this is chara has inferiority issues with monsters but superiority issues with humans. there IS implied child abuse and may contain flashbacks but if so they'll be minor. and frisk is friendly and kind to everyone, mostly. she had an issue with self harm and also more child abuse. stay safe.

_Wind howling, leaves rustling and falling. The golden sunlight flooding the sky, and flowers dotting the mountain side. A fluffy paw took a small, smooth hand. Freed cheers and conversations and made way into the air. The smell of gasoline and sweet flowers carried in the wind. And the skyline blocked by the city._

_This wasn't how it was supposed to end. Not at all. Now..._

_Now I'm all alone._

After the barrier fell, the entirety of monsters left the underground. They were free, so why would anyone stay? They spread out across the world, fitting as well as they could into society. The Ambassador helped create laws for the monsters in only a few years. It didn't mean everything was perfect for the monsters, but it meant they didn't have to stay stuck and overcrowded way underground.

Chara was in her third year of college, studying botany, and didn't want to do anything with the monsters. She had moved far away from her family on purpose. She wasn't embarrassed, instead just knowing it was better for them if she left. She wasn't needed, with the presidents and government ruling the humans and the monsters now. 

That, of course, didn't stop the constant calls and letters. She never responded. Many were left unread, and when they weren't, they were quickly deleted or discarded.

It had been at least 15 years since the monsters broke through. Since then, the ex heir's old... travelling companion, she decided was the best title, was on the news. Chara hated seeing Frisk all the time and was relieved when it finally died down. Not that she didn't keep pictures of her all over her dorm, but that didn't matter. It was a sort of special thing to her, to see the younger woman's face every night before she went to sleep.

Chara sighed as she opened her door and found her useless roommate on the floor. She stepped over the sleeping body and settled into her room. Her homework was already piled on her desk. She yawned and threw her now empty pack of cigarettes in the trash. _Those were gone way too quick_ , she thought with a scowl. 

The woman took down one of the many pictures she had of her old friend and should've felt sad. Just because the monsters wanted to leave the underground didn't mean Chara ever wanted to. She personally experienced humanity at it's worst years ago. She didn't want her new family to leave her, like her old one did. So, what did the ex heir do? Obviously, she manipulated Frisk. Chara decided she'd rather see everyone she loved dead temporarily over them neglecting her forever. She felt horrible about it, but she couldn't have everyone leave her again. And yet, they still did.

Still, there was nothing to be done about it. The dark brunette put the picture back and sat back down to study. She was learning about oleanders, a kind of flower that was beautiful but poisonous and hard to take care of. They were wonderful things that were just as deadly as buttercups.

_..._

_Beautiful golden flowers bloomed from my throat. Two fluffy snow white faces were full of fear, another one knowing but upset._

_"...the flowers... sick..." Muffled voices._

_The flowers were beautiful. Deep wonderful shades of orange, yellow and such. I admired them as the beings around me were talking. My cold sweating hands played with the petals. I remembered the name of the flowers._

_"We can't let her... she will..." The voices continued on._

_Buttercups-_

_..._  
  
  


With a gasp, Chara woke up. She rubbed her bleary, heavy eyes. Sleep had overcome her, so she missed out on time for studying. She decided it would be best to go get some coffee so she could stay up.

The brunette took her phone, wallet, laptop plus her books, and keys, then absentmindedly drove the 15 minutes into town. She parked and pulled her phone out to look for coffee places. Of course, there was Starbucks, Pete's Coffee, and other expensive and low rated shops. Chara was close to giving up when she found a well three star coffee place, called "COFFEE BEANS".

She drove another five minutes, then stopped and parked. Gloves were thrown on, and a dark purple jacket. She walked inside and sat down, setting down her things. The shop was warm and smelled so nice. Her face and ears were freezing from the snow, but the heat inside was helping things warm up quickly. Chara found her way to the counter and ordered a medium mocha drink.

Talking was never a strong suit of hers, so she looked away while talking. That didn't mean she was shy, per se, just uncomfortable with people talking and looking at her. Eyes freaked her out. That was something she didn't miss out on from not being a ruler. Too many meetings and problems.

Chara sat down and began filling out her work, looking over her studies and yawning all the way. She briefly wondered why it was taking so long, but then figured they were having problems and the thought flitted away. The botany homework was easily finished, and so was the algebra. She finished it all, then hit her head on the table she was so exhausted.  
  
  


The color _yellow_. That was the first thing Chara thought about when she woke up.

The second thing being Frisk. Handing her a coffee.

Chara could've died.

Maybe she did, and this was heaven, or whatever these idiot humans believed in.

"Here's your drink ma'am, sorry it took so l-" Frisk started, but gasped with a wide eyed fascination. "Chara?"

Chara didn't think Frisk even remembered her, let alone liked her. After everything she did...  
  
  


_"And you're sure this will save the underground?" A small, naive child asked._

_The voice hushed. She wasn't much older herself, but she was much wiser. "Of course it is. I know, I've done it before. Just do everything I say, alright?"_

_The child nodded, raising her stick and smacking the Froggit dutifully. She looked back at Chara, smiling. Chara wanted to scream and say no, but she knew this was to protect them. Blood splattered the floor and the dry leaves. Crunches and steps echoed the halls._  
  
  


"Hello?"


	2. two

Chara couldn't help but feel her face heat up. Not to mention her fingers began fiddling anxiously with the hem of her shirt by themselves.

"Um, hi." She waited for Frisk to say something else. However, the two just started at each other.

Her old friend was wearing her signature striped shirt, but this time around she had an apron on with the name of the cafe. She also had a name tag on with the name "FRISK" in neat handwriting. Her hair had kept it's length this whole time, and her emotionless face had hardly changed. 

The other brunette set down her coffee on her table, by her laptop. Chara took the coffee, but wasn't watching where her hand was, and spilled it on her papers and her clothes. She winced at the heat that seeped through her clothes, burning her skin. She wasn't even worried about it, however, she was upset about her work.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Frisk cried. Hearing her voice again made Chara feel some sort of emotion stirring in her, but she just shrugged for now.

"It's fine. Happens all the time." She went to go get napkins when Frisk held her hand. The shorter one stopped in her tracks, a blush creeping up on her face and betraying her.

Frisk sat her down. "It's okay, I'll be right back." The other woman left for a moment, leaving Chara to sit there waiting in the scorching pain.

_"Here, stea- I mean, take this. You'll need it for later." She spoke, smiling and nodding to some pastries, a bandanna, and some other items on the counter. One of which was a huge pile of gold._

_The younger child pointed to a note on the counter as well. "Um, but what's that?" Chara was lucky she couldn't read well._

_"Oh." Chara pretended to be surprised, reading it over. "Take what you need, I'm on vacation. Be back soon."_

_Frisk nodded. "Okay!" The younger child put some items into her pockets, not taking too much. Chara took most of the gold reminding herself it would be fine, but she'd pay the townsfolk much more after all of this. Then, she took the child's hand as the two walked out._

_The note, however, said something much different._

_"Please don't hurt my family."_

Frisk's concerned face looked at Chara's. She realized she was biting her lip in pain. She relaxed her face and brought her attention back to the situation at hand.

"Sorry about that miss." Something about how Frisk said that made Chara feel something, again. She couldn't quite explain it however. Her old acquaintance dabbed her clothes, desperately attempting to save her shirt. 

"It's fine, it's my fault." Chara didn't think _this_ was how it would turn out, with the certain someone that had occupied her mind years after cleaning her shirt. "There's not a lot you can do to save this, sorry."

Frisk looked upset but stayed silent, almost aggressively patting her down at this point. This was an annoyed look that Frisk used to give whenever Chara made a joke. It usually she was teasing her back. Sometimes, though, it would mean that the taller woman was troubled by something else. Deeply troubled.

Something Chara would love to know was what the _fuck_ Frisk was going, working as a barista. Especially here, by Chara of all places. Something in Chara wanted to believe that she had come here because of her, but the shorter lady knew the truth. It was just an extreme coincidence. 

While she was thinking, Frisk was already done. "I'm sorry. I'll go get you another one."

Chara was the one to stop her this time. "No, it's fine. Like I said, it was my fault."

Frisk shook her head. "It's on the house." Then, just like that, she was gone. Again.

If Chara wasn't tired of this earlier, she was now. She just wanted to go home and sleep. The brunette knew it wouldn't help, but it'd be better than facing this woman, who's eyes always seemed to peer into her soul and see her innermost thoughts and feelings. This woman, who was handing her another drink and looking at her with those beautiful eyes.

Frisk sat down. "Is it okay if I sit here? Um, it's my break right now anyway." Chara nodded, sipping on her drink. Her clothes stuck to her body and her papers were ruined. She would be able to take a picture and show it to her professor, at least. Maybe he'd find it funny and give her credit for it or something.

The two women stared at each other. For how long, Chara didn't know. She did notice more people streaming in because the sun was down. Every time Frisk was about to say something, she'd stop herself. Chara drank her coffee, working on a paper but looking up anytime her companion was speaking, or was about to.

"So, um C-" That was the most that Frisk had spoken so far when someone else in an apron called her back. Frisk looked neutral but stood up with an anxiety that Chara knew. "Sorry. Rush hour. Uh, could you wait until my shift is over? I should be done in an hour or so."

Chara nodded, finishing her coffee.

"I'll go get you another one. On the house again," Frisk winked. Chara blushed, wishing her face didn't betray her like that.

So, Frisk got the other one their coffee, then ran off to brew and take orders.

And Chara waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't going to continue this but i rewatched undertale. there's something about each ending that's so beautiful. i always forget how hard hitting the true pacifist ending is; i can't even begin to explain the feelings i got when i finished, and rewatching it after years of forgetting it was so amazing. the genocide was so SO haunting and empty, it really changed up the plot i wanted for this fic originally. sorry for ranting. i love undertale and i'll defend it with my life
> 
> anyway, this specific fic is based off of the ending of the genocide run, but not? it's a bit difficult to explain but you'll see.


	3. announcement

heyy!! i kinda forgot about this fic..... originally it was for someone i liked who also liked charisk but now we're together(a win for the gays), and there's one hour left of undertale's 5th year anniversary! i've decided on revamping this ! the concept will remain the same but i'm changing a bit. thanks for sticking around! <3 dont know how long it will take but idc i hope im able to see this through to the end this time

**Author's Note:**

> i love chara x frisk. and i love coffee shop aus :3
> 
> mocha means a latte but instead of steamed milk, it's a chocolate flavored creamer sort of thing. more coffee facts to follow.


End file.
